Subooki and Nyoko: A Lover's Tale
by JayWatt
Summary: Subooki and Nyoko are old and experianced pokemon trainers. They can't do much in their old age but they can tell a great story, of how they were rivals to best lovers. Read and Review please! Insert OC's
1. Subooki and Nyoko

**Chapter one: Subooki and Nyoko**

AN: Hello Pokemon fandom! My partner Pieguy987 and I, J-ninja421, decided to create a collab account which we are called JayWatt a mixed of our real names. So we love Pokemon, something we share in common and we wanted to create a story about it for fun :) These are our OC's and hope you like them. Please read and review we love to hear of what you want to say thank you!

Disclamer: We do not own Pokemon

* * *

"It's been how many years already?" The old man stirred his coffee a little in his cup which he engraved the names of his pokemon in. "Sometimes I forget that we have gotten so old." The old man reached for his partner's hand, and she reached back.

The old lady held a Declatty in her arms and pet her as she purred. "Yes I remember it like it was yesterday, seeing you as your ten-year-old self. All goofy and dorky, not much has changed in that time, Subooki."

Subooki turned to the old lady with a loving look in his eyes. "You haven't aged a bit Nyoko, and my love for you still burns as hot as Uryu's tail."

Nyoko had long pink hair and aquamarine eyes, and even though she was old, her aging still made her look sweet, innocent, and loving. Subooki had thick red hair and amethyst eyes, he looked intimidating, but was actually a sweet and caring man.

Subooki and Nyoko liked to sit on their porch and talk everyday and they were usually visited by many, who just came to talk to them. They had made an impact on many people's and pokemon's lives, so getting visits was just something they expected. Today was a few kids who wanted to stop by because they were getting their starters today. The kids walked up to the porch and begged to hear the story about how Subooki and Nyoko got their starters.

Subooki took a sip and Nyoko grinned at the children. "Well that was a long time ago…"

January 29th 1996

"Today's the day, I have three choices, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Charmander. You have to decide on one Nyoko! But how could I? What if I choose wrong! No that won't happen I'll know who to choose when I see it. Oh crap I am running late!"

I hustled to the lab seeming to trip over everything in my way. I busted through the door, in dramatic fashion I asked, "Am I late!?"

"No! You're actually right on time!" Said professor Oak.

"Oh good! I am so excited to choose!" I walked over to the table and examined each pokeball. Thoughts flew through my mind, "What am I looking for in a pokemon? What is the right choice?"

"Ahem." Shrugged Oak. "Even though you are on time it doesn't mean you are the first one to choose."

I got wide eyed and looked at the professor embarrassed, "I'm not?"

"No he is." said the professor Oak pointing toward a dark corner of the room.

Turning to him it stunned my eyes and I was surprised. I thought I was the only young person in town. He wore suspenders connected to his jeans over a guitar t-shirt. He was cute and I blushed more the more I looked at him.

"You know its not polite to cut, Nyoko." Said Subooki while smiling.

I thought to myself, 'He already knew my name. I felt as if I was under a spell almost. His smile, his amethyst eyes, and his flamming red hair were calling out to me almost. I knew he was special. I froze up just from the mere look of him.'

"I am sorry." I stuttered.

My eyes were glued and I couldn't figure out why I was so interested in him.

Professor Oak began speaking, "I am so glad the two of you could make it today! Today you begin your adventures as pokemon trainers! You will discover many things and learn many things about yourself in your journey, to keep you safe in your travels you will need to bring a pokemon with you! Do you know who you want or do you need me to explain each of the three?"

We both shook our heads no.

Professor Oak continued, "Well then since Subooki got here first, I will let him choose!"

Subooki walked up to the table and examined the three balls. "I always have known who I wanted to pick ever since I knew about him, Charmander!" Subooki picked up the ball and threw it and out popped a Charmander. "I am your new trainer now is that ok with you?" Charmander jumped in excitement into Subooki's arms. "Alright then! Then I guess I will name you Uryu!

The way he bonded with his new pokemon was amazing, and I could see the caring in his eyes right off the bat. He sure was amazing.

"Alright Subooki, Charmander is an excellent choice and I am happy to see how you two connected so quickly." Said Professor Oak. Then Oak turned his attention to me. "Well it looks like there are two pokemon left for you to choose from."

I was in deep thought because this is the biggest decision I have ever made at this point of my life.

I thought long and hard, 'I felt like from the beginning that I would have to make a fatal decision between these two. If he had chosen one of these two I would have simply picked the other. He's my rival though, shouldn't I pick the type advantage?'

"So you are not going to choose for the type, huh? I like that about you, you feel like you need a sign of connection? That's pretty normal to feel that way. Would it help if they came out of their pokeballs?" I nodded. Oak turned around to face the table, he grabbed both the poke balls. He threw them up in the air and a shine of lightning came out, two small figures appeared in front of my wide baby blue eyes.

"Awww how cute!" I knelt down to pet both of the pokemon very lovingly, and the more I stare at them, the more I became conflicted. I pulled away and was lost in my own thoughts, till someone was kneeing me and I notice Bulbasaur wanted more of my attention. "Oh, hi Bulbasaur you are very nice." We locked eyes and I felt almost as if our thoughts had touched each other's hearts, it felt like fate had chosen my partner.

Oak was observing our connection and he spoke up with a friendly voice, "Nyoko my dear, I think you know who you may choose now?"

I looked up at the professor and back at Bulbasaur. I smiled warmly, "Yes you are right! I choose you Bulbasaur!" After my declare Bulbasaur jumped into my arms and gave it my full love but then I realized something. "Wait, professor is it a boy or a girl?"

Professor Oak chuckled at my odd question and I thought I caught a glance of Subooki grinning while hiding his eyes. When I notice I felt a little warm around my cheeks, but Oak's voice made me stop.

"Bulbasaur is actually a girl. Are you thinking of giving her a nickname?"

I stared at her and a name came to mind and I gave her one last big hug, "The name Leafa sounds good to me! I am so happy you are my partner!" Even though I am glowing in happiness, I notice Squirtle with a face of disappointment, and he gave the same face to Subooki as well, it was a feeling that I would never forget and I knew Subooki would never as well.

"Oak, what will happen to squirtle?" Asked Subooki trying to cover his worriness with a strong face.

"Well Subooki and Nyoko, Squirtle will just stay with me and be my lab partner." Said Oak. Professor Oak picked up squirtle and smiled at him. "Don't worry Squirtle we will have plenty of fun and i will always take you with me into the field." Squirtle's frown quickly turned upside down as he was excited to stay with professor Oak. "Now as for you two young trainers, get out of here and go on your adventure!"

Subooki and I ran out of the lab in excitement with our pokemon tailing right behind us. I was pumped, I was excited, and then I was surprised as Subooki stopped right in front of me.

"Subooki, what are you doing?" I asked confused as ever. He stood quiet, and nodded to Uryu. Uryu walked in front of Subooki with a concentrated smirk on his face.

"I thought since we got our pokemon finally, we could have a little battle." Said Subooki with a proud look on his face.

I clenched my fist, Leafa walked in front of me with a smirk on her face. We all wanted this battle to happen.

He wanted fight me just prove his strength. He wanted to fight me because he knew I wasn't confident. That just makes me want to beat the attitude out of him, and mop the floor with his tears.

I grinned. "Leafa let's do this!"

"Alright Uryu we got our first battle!"

I didn't know much about pokemon battles, except what I saw on the Television. If I just mimic them, could I win?

We stood still for what seemed like forever. It felt like it was a standoff, Subooki versus me, and Leafa versus Uryu.


	2. Leafa and Uryu

**Chapter 2: Leafa and Uryu**

AN: Thank you for the reviews! Keep em' coming!

* * *

"That's how we got our starters. Does it help you two which one you would choose?" Nyoko asked as her baby blue eyes shine with curiously.

Both the young boy and girl were smiling and loved hearing their story. Until the young boy spoke what was on his mind. "Mrs. Nyoko, what was it like having your first battle with Mr. Subooki?"

The little girl jumped from her spot, "Yes, yes! I want to know too please!"

Nyoko giggled at the children and as she was about to tell the story, her husband interrupted the commotion.

"I got this one sweetheart." Subooki rubbed his wife's shoulder while giving her a loving look. His attention went back to the kids as he tells his story. How his first battle was like.

Subooki's P.O.V

By looking at Nyoko I can tell she is nervous, which works out for me. I feel very confident right now and I know I can win this battle.

As we stand there out in the field, facing each other with our pokemon, the atmosphere felt intense but a good intense. I started to command Uryu in action, "Uryu use scratch!"

Uryu makes his squeal as he jumps in the air and lands a scratch on Leafa. I can tell Nyoko was a deer in headlights because she didn't know what to do, until Uryu attacked Leafa full force and made her roll backwards.

"Leafa!" Yells Nyoko with a panicked shout.

"What's wrong you don't know how to command your own pokemon?" I shout at her being cocky. I can tell my comment made her irritated with me, by her puffer fish expression.

"Cut me some slack! This is my very first battle I ever had! Leafa use growl!" Nyoko shouts as she moves her arms around.

Leafa growled at Uryu as he backs off from fear till I commanded him to use growl at her as well. Both our pokemon wanted to win as they face each other with fire in their eyes.

"We can do this Leafa! Use tackle on Uryu full force!" Nyoko swings her arms again.

Goodness gracious she may be getting into this or she just may be odd. But I couldn't help but chuckle at her a little bit, till she notices and yells at me. "W-What is your problem!?"

"Nothing really it's just you have been swinging your arms quite a bit, just don't sprain a muscle okay?" I grinned at her. But apparently this made me distracted from the battle, and in a blink in an eye Leafa tackles Uryu so hard where he rolled on the ground.

"Drat! It's okay Uryu, now scratch once more and make it a final blow!" It was like my fierce rubbed my Charmander and his tail spark of my words and scratch the heck out of Nyoko's Bulbasaur. Until I realized I won the battle.

"YES! Way to go Uryu!" I kneeled down as Uryu turns around as he smiles and jumps in my arms. I saw the look on Nyoko's face feeling defeated.

"Are you okay Leafa?" As she pets her pokemon to comfort her. "I am sorry, that we lost. I guess I am not as good as I hoped…" By her words Leafa looks up at her and rubs her arm lovingly.

"Listen to Leafa, she is letting you know that you did your best. Honestly, I thought you did well for your first time. Just keep practicing and most important," I walked toward her and extended my hand to her, "Always believe and trust your pokemon no matter what."

The look she gave me was surprised but it change where she smiled sweetly at me and grabbed a hold of my hand. "Thank you, just be prepared that I will beat you next time!"

"Ha, We'll see about that." I grinned at her. We let go our hands. We said our goodbyes and went on our separate ways. I wonder if I will see her often?

As I arrived at home, I shared my story with my parents and they were so proud of me and they were prepared to set me free. I grabbed my yellow back and put it behind my shoulder and took a long last look in my room. I won't be living here for a long time, and I wasn't really sad. I was ready to start my journey.

I waved to my parents as I left my house and about to walk on the path to my journey till I heard someone called out to me.

"Subooki wait up!"

I turned around and saw my friend Ryoto. But I call him Ryo for short, we have been childhood friends, like forever. He is a year older than me so he has already started his adventure. As I wonder what he is doing here, he is trying to catch his breath as he wipes his sweaty face.

"Finally starting your journey!?" Ryoto blurts.

"Yes. Um not to be rude to you Ryo, but what do you want? I am kinda anxious starting my journey."

"Oh well I was wondering who you chose for your first starter?" Ryo asked curiously as his green eyes become wide as cat eyes.

"I chose Charmander, but I named him Uryu." I smiled feeling happy about my decision.

"Yeah well I've been using some new Pokemon check them out!" said Ryo. He threw a pokemon in the air and out popped a Nidoran .

"Wow that's so cool where can I get one!?" I asked.

Ryo smiled, "Follow me!" I did just that, encountering many bug Pokemon along the way, but I didn't want them, I wanted a Nidoran , but it did get Uryu some well needed experience, plus he learned the move ember! We only stopped once in Pewter city to pick up some Pokeballs but other than that, it didn't take long to get to the spot. Ryo looked at me, "This is where they are, the trick is to be quiet and scare them so they attack you, then you have to weaken them and throw your Pokeball!"

I looked at Ryo, "Ok, I am going in." I crawled through the grass and i saw a purple foot sticking out, I looked up and the foot was attached to a Nidoran. I quickly lunged toward him and threw Uryu out of his Pokeball. The Nidoran panicked but it had nowhere to run. I commanded Uryu, "Use Scratch!". Uryu hit him directly. "One more time!" Uryu hit him again, I quickly threw a Pokeball at the Nidoran. The ball started to shake. Once. Twice. A Third time. Click! I got him.

"Subooki, that was awesome, but you don't need to be so harsh next time!" said Ryo.

"What do you mean Ryo, I thought that's how you catch a Pokemon." I was confused.

"Well you didn't do anything wrong, but when that Nidoran gets out of that Pokeball he is not going to be happy!"

I felt like I really goofed. I wouldn't be happy if somebody did that to me either.

"So what are you going to name him?" asked Ryo.

I thought to myself, whats a good name for someone who's fiesty. The fiestiest person I ever met was this girl named Jayde, but thats a girl name. I couldn't think of what I should name it. Out of nowhere it hit me like a brick on the head, Mogons. I liked the name and was about to throw Nidoran out of the Pokeball but I then realized that would be a bad idea.

"I got a name, I'll just name him later." I said to Ryo, he nodded to me as we headed back towards Pewter City.


End file.
